Antes del Amanecer
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Cap 2 UP!Si te gusta el HaoXPilika entra y deja review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes de la serie Shaman King no son míos, sólo es una historia que se me ocurrió antes de dormir y porque me gusta la pareja HaoxPilika. Así que no tiene caso que me demandes. **

Capítulo 1:

El torneo de los shamanes se había cancelado ya hace 5 años, y a ellos no les quedaba de otra mas que continuar con sus respectivas vidas. Finalmente, por increíble que parezca, pero Yoh y Anna finalmente se casaron en una bella noche de verano. En tiempo presente, Yoh y Anna bailaban al compás de la música en la hermosa recepción al aire libre.

Curiosamente, por parte de los padres de Yoh, la fiesta se llevó de manera occidental que oriental, ya que según esto, dejaba a los chicos estar como ellos mejor se sintieran y nadie se quejó en ello después de todo. Estaban en el festejo, todos habían crecido y cambiado.

Yoh, mucho más alto, de buen cuerpo y ese día sin sus audífonos naranjas adornándole su cabeza, y portando un esmoquin negro, con camisa blanca, y Anna con cabellera más larga pero que ahora estaba atada a una alta coleta y sus cabellos rizados, traía un bello vestido de color hueso de seda francesa, en un corte sin mangas ni tirantes (strapless) y de falda esponjosa que ataba a un moño atrás.

Vaya que sin duda, su vida iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante, Yoh iba a manejar las responsabilidades de la familia Asakura al igual que Anna, pese que hubo muchas críticas respecto a la decisión de Kino e Yohmei de dejar todo en manos de Yoh y no en manos de Hao.

La fiesta parecía muy alegre, pero no para una chica alta, de cuerpo muy delgado, de piel blanca, ojos celestes y con un vestido lavanda (color elegido por la abuela de Anna para las damas de honor) de corte también strapless sólo que atado como un corsé y pegado al cuerpo pero que terminaba en corte sirena hacia el piso y en tela de aspecto tornasol, y su cabellera atada en una media coleta trenzada hacia un lado con el resto ondulado y maquillaje de acuerdo al color de su vestido contrastando con sus ojos, parecía triste. Estaba lejos de todo ellos, no quería ver a nadie.

No desde que vio a un joven inglés de 20 años de porte elegante venía acompañado de su doncella de hierro. Una mujer de la misma edad y mucho más hermosa que ella venía con un vestido similar pero en color plata y gris oscuro en ciertas partes del traje, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, parecía una diosa.

Que en comparación con ella, se sentía extraña, siempre flacucha, sin muchos atractivos, la verdad no supo por qué se dedicaba ahora al modelaje, y no entendía por qué la mayoría de las casas de modas o de otros servicios (lencería, trajes de baño, maquillaje) la solicitaban para modelo, cuando Jeanne podía superarla 100 veces a una.

Estaba sentada en una banca alejada de esa fiesta al lado de un árbol grande, su hermano bailaba con Tamao muy feliz, Ryu y Chocolove brindaban mientras que cierto chino, sólo estaba cabizbajo vigilando a su hermana con el zombi, que no sabía muy bien por qué estaba sólo pero dijo que su "prometida" no había podido asistir a la fiesta, y Manta parecía entretenido mirando a Jeanne y Lyzerg quienes platicaban muy pegados en la mesa.

Suspiró, tenía que aceptar su "derrota" y ahí estaba todo tranquilo, cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa del lugar la envolviera, por lo menos así le hacía olvidar un poco sus penas de amor no correspondido.

.- Pero ese aire puede hacerte enfermar horrible.- dijo una voz masculina que la sacó de pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor cuando posó su vista arriba en el árbol.

Efectivamente de ahí provenía la voz de Hao quien se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas gruesas con los brazos en la nuca mirando el cielo estrellado, y ahora la miraba desde aquella posición, traía un traje negro pero su camisa era en tono beige con los primeros botones desabrochados y su cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta baja.

Pilika se sintió apenada, pensó que estaba sola, ahora invadía la privacidad del muchacho, iba a levantarse dispuesta a irse a otra parte, pues reiteraba que era mejor estar sola.

.- De modo que el inglesito te cambió por la doncella ésa de hierro...- mencionó el joven de 20 años que sonreía divertido ante este hecho y ahora la mirada de la chica parecía molesta.

.- No le veo lo gracioso.- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, se sentía todavía un poco dolida.

.- Como sea.- se encogió de hombros el chico.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando la chica repentinamente cayó en cuenta de algo. Lo miró y éste seguía observándola de reojo aún en esa pose.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no deberías estar allá?- le dijo ella tranquilamente olvidándose de todo en lo que Hao ahora bajaba los brazos para cruzarlos frente a él.

.- ¿Por qué, debería? El que sea hermano de Yoh no quiere decir que siempre esté con él…además, no soy bienvenido en esa "fiesta"…me dan asco.- soltó el muchacho.

.- Ah…¿enserio?- parecía ida con sus preguntas, pero a la vez a modo de iniciar una conversación…conversación que él no quería participar.

Se bajó del árbol hasta llegar a donde estaba ella, Pilika observó que Hao estaba de la misma estatura que Yoh o posiblemente él un poco más alto, no lo sabía, pero le llegaba fácil una cabeza más arriba de ella, ella miró al suelo, se sostenía un brazo con la otra mano y estaba cabizbaja.

.- Nunca entenderé ¿cuál es la importancia de estas ceremonias? Vale más otro tipo de celebraciones que gastar una fortuna en estos.- dijo el muchacho mirando con cierto recelo al lugar donde una pareja de recién casados bailaba ahora lo que parecía Frank Sinatra.

.- Yo…creo que ya me voy…dispense mi interrupción joven, mejor me retiro.- dijo dando una leve reverencia y Hao la observó raro alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Dispense-qué? ¿Me hablas de usted cuando hace unos segundos me hablas muy igualada?- le soltó el muchacho y Pilika se sonrojó un poco.

.- Bueno, nunca había hablado contigo…no sé cómo dirigirme a…- lo señaló mirando al piso como intentado decir algo.

.- Da igual, no me molesta.- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la banca donde estaba sentada la chica y tomando asiento.

Ella se quedó de pie mirándolo que observaba las estrellas fijamente. Tal vez había algo interesante, tal vez una estrella fugaz. Miró ella también pero no había semejantes eventos naturales que ocurren cada cierta cantidad de años. Bueno el cometa Halley ya había pasado y no volverá a pasar hasta unos…¿qué eran?

.- 37 años.- le respondió la pregunta el muchacho.

.- Ah…ya.- dijo ella pero ¿un momento, cómo?

.- Reishii…lo que se define como "habilidad de leer las mentes".- dijo el muchacho respondiendo la duda de la joven que de inmediato la notó.

.- Oh, igual que Anna.-

Hao asintió lo que parecía satisfecho y continuó mirando aquél cielo estrellado. Bueno ¿y ahora qué? Trató de no molestarle con su mente haciéndose esas preguntas pero la verdad es que se sentía muy cómoda con él, lo admitía, pero no quería serle un estorbo así que comenzó a caminar rumbo al árbol y miró para ver qué más había lejos del lugar, todavía había unos cuantos metros más antes de llegar a las afueras del festejo, y además ya no se veía por que estaba oscuro, y no le gustaba la oscuridad para nada. Permaneció en el árbol y mejor tomó asiento en el inicio de este, pero luego vio una mano a su derecha que la invitaba a levantarse, temerosa la aceptó.

.- Ensuciarás tu vestido que con tus ahorros compraste para que así el inglesito te viera; no te voy a morder.- le dijo el joven Asakura cuando la alzó.

Pilika se sonrojó, divagó en sus pensamientos lo más probable, waa, se sentía invadida, ya no sabía si quería estar sola o con él. La llevó hasta la banca y la invitó a sentarse poniéndose él aun lado.

.- Así que, ¿eres modelo?- le preguntó Hao mirándola.

.- Sí.- respondió ella nerviosa tratando de mirar a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

.- Te sienta bien, tienes los rasgos, bueno según estos tiempos.-

Hubo un momento más de silencio haciendo que poco a poco la joven ainu ahora se sintiera extraña y curiosamente incómoda, ¿enserio ella estaba hablando ahora con Hao?¿y si era una trampa y llama a su espíritu de fuego y se la come viva? La observó en una sonrisa ligera con aquellos ojos negros. Bueno era un hecho pero, ellos no eran amigos, sentía que temblaba de nervios, y al mismo tiempo, le agradaba estar ahí.

.- Puedes preguntarme, no llamaré a ningún espíritu de fuego ni de otra clase, aunque sería divertido ver cómo toda esta gente corre despavorida pero me es imposible.- dijo Hao mirando nuevamente con recelo la fiesta.

.- ¿Te es imposible, pero como?- le preguntó Pilika por inercia en lo que le había dicho el.

.- Por Yoh…sé que a él no le gustaría y aunque no lo parezca, respeto mucho a mi hermano tonto.-

.- ¿Y es por Yoh…o por Anna?-se atrevió a preguntar en lo que ahora el muchacho la observaba frío, tal vez no debió preguntar eso—lo siento yo…- la interrumpió el joven.

.- ¿Por Anna, qué tiene que ver eso?- le cuestionó en forma cruda y Pilika le observó sincera.

.- Bueno..es que…supe por una plática inoportuna que Anna era…o más bien que te interesaba Anna.- dijo la ainu.

.- ¡Ja! Lo siento, pero no, Anna podrá ser una mujer muy deseable sí, pero mis gustos son otros.- le espetó cuando repentinamente escucharon a un par de risas que iban acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

Y para mala fortuna de Pilika o eso fue lo que ella pensó, era nada menos que la persona que tanto ella había anhelado una vez tener como "algo más" que una amistad…Lyzerg acompañado por la doncella Jeanne iban caminando tomados de las manos y que después la joven le tomaba el brazo y continuaban su caminar hasta que vieron sorprendidos a una chica linda muy delgada que los observaba sentada y que estaba acompañada por…¿Hao? Se quedaron todos congelados, excepto por Hao que le parecía indiferente todo aquello. Al ver que ninguno hablaba, sonrió…

.- Oigan, ¿qué piensan quedarse ahí parados toda la noche?- dijo Hao divertido cuando Jeanne lo miró de manera pacifista pero Lyzerg miraba a Pilika y esta apenada por lo dicho se quedó sonrojada también mirando a la pareja.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí y con éste Pilika?- más que pregunta fue como reclamo, como temiendo por su vida o algo así.

.- Éste tiene nombre y es Hao.- le dijo el joven Asakura molesto.

.- Eso ya lo sé idiota, vámonos Pilika, no te dejaremos sola con él.- respondió el inglés y Jeanne asintió sin poder hablar pero que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

.- Yo…yo…- la pobre ainu se quedó sin habla, se sentía nuevamente patética, ¡mira qué estar así ante el chico que te gusta y que además te lleva de vuelta a un lugar donde NO quieres estar, y también con ella! Pero no quería sonar grosera ante tal invitación.

Iba a levantarse cuando Hao sonriendo miró a ambos.

.- Ella no está sola, está conmigo, así que pueden regresarse por donde vinieron, que estábamos muy a gusto platicando estorbos.- dijo el muchacho ahora atreviéndose a tomarle de una mano lo cual ella lo miró sonrojada pero que inevitablemente le sonrió tiernamente al muchacho.

Jeanne tomó a Lyzerg del hombro pues iba a replicar, el inglés ante tal reacción de la ainu quedó convencido de que estaban juntos y que sólo platicaban, y que sí, posiblemente estaban interrumpiendo, negó incrédulo aún pero tomó a Jeanne y dando media vuelta regresaron en silencio hasta volver a la fiesta. Uff…eso estuvo cerca, comenzó a sentir un cálido sudor en la mano que estaba sujetando por Hao así que la retiró con cuidado y lo observó cabizbaja pero sonrojada y feliz.

.- Gracias.- le dijo ella en un susurro, realmente estaba agradecida por haberle en sí "ayudado" ano quedar como tonta.

.- Eres débil; no deberías permitir que te digan lo que tienes qué hacer.- dijo Hao muy frívolo sin expresión alguna lo cual sorprendió ahora a la chica.

.- ¿Débil? ¿cómo que débil?- le preguntó ella ahora molesta.

.- El amor es una debilidad, te vuelve ciego, te vuelve mudo, y no puedes pensar con claridad.- le soltó el joven levantándose de la banca y comenzando a caminar por donde estaba el árbol y Pilika se levantó a "perseguirle".

.- ¿Por qué dices tales cosas? No entiendo ¿cuál es el problema?- le preguntó ella sin entenderlo.

.- Ése mismo es el detalle, que no es ningún problema niña, sino que es realidad.- le respondió divertido.

.- Bueno el que no sea correspondida por Lyzerg no quiere decir que así me vaya a quedar, sí, estoy triste pero hasta ahí, no me voy a morir por eso.- le dijo ella.

.- ¿Estás segura? Por mi habilidad que te dije…estás devastada…admítelo.- le dijo el muchacho cruzado de brazos y nuevamente se puso cabizbaja—¿lo ves? No puedes siquiera estar alegre para ir a la "fiesta" y bailar por que sabes que no tendrías pareja ni con quien platicar, no quieres llorar, no quieres que nadie te vea así…eres débil—

Genial, lo único que faltaba, ahora sí estaba llorando y frente a la persona más insensible del planeta, se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de mirar el piso como si hubiera algo interesante qué mirar en él. Ahora sí ya no podía estar ahí y tomó rumbo de vuelta por donde llegó, que no era precisamente la fiesta pero sí el camino que la condujo hasta llegar ahí. Seguro habrá otro punto para poder meditar y estar a solas, sólo que su estómago ahora sí le estaba reclamando comida, ahora lo recordaba, por estar triste no había comido en todo el día, sólo el café matutino. Se tranquilizó para que no la vieran con esos ojos llorosos ni con derrames rojizos por las pupilas, trató de alegrarse…ni hablar, tenía qué enfrentar su mayor temor en ese momento: no podía continuar el resto de la noche así.

Fue como entrar a un circo, o así lo relacionó, mientras unos bailaban otros platicaban tranquilamente como lo hacían Horo Horo imparable y Tamao se echaba aire con una mano acalorada, Ren, Ryu, Chocolove y Manta tomaban gustosos pero aún no llegaban a la ebriedad, sólo estaban felices por sus amigos y bueno, trató de no mirar en busca de…por dios, tal vez no debió de mirar también por ahí. En la pista de baile Lyzerg y Jeanne parecían como príncipe y princesa al lado de Anna e Yoh quienes también seguían bailando (sorprendentemente para Pilika que Anna bailase tan bien y que se mostrara más abierta) y platicaban entre ellos.

Tomó lugar al lado de Tamao…

.- Hola Pilika, ¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó la chica feliz.

.- Daba una vuelta, no me siento muy bien.- error

.- ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Qué tienes?- dijo Tamao

.- No nada es sólo que—interrumpida.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Horo Horo al sentir que Tamao le tocaba el hombro insistentemente.

.- Tu hermana no se siente bien.- segundo error.

.- Nada, sólo estaba mareada y quiero comer algo.- le dijo la ainu sintiéndose apenada pero cabizbaja, ya no sabía si podría aguantar por más tiempo lo que…ok…lo que Hao le había dicho. Tenía razón.

Miró la comida que ingería Horo Horo, que era precisamente el platillo seleccionado para la cena de esa noche y no se le apeteció en nada. Un platillo fino de pollo empanizado con nuez y una salsa extraña con guarniciones que parecía una ensalada de papa y emmm…algo más. Se levantó excusándose con Tamao y su hermano que prefería caminar, y en el camino se topó con un mesero que llevaba varios martinis y tomó uno dirigiéndose nuevamente a la salida.

Ok, ignoraba por completo por qué tomó la bebida y que ahora estaba en su mano…ella no le gustaba el alcohol. Lo miró con interés y aspiró un poco, le recordaba al mango, pero dejó la bebida con cuidado en una de las mesas donde juntaban los platos sucios.

.- Dámelo…no me caería mal.- escuchó la voz de Hao nuevamente, alzó una ceja sorprendida, ¿llegó hasta donde ella creía que estaba? –Sí sí, lo que sea…- dijo él recibiendo la copa que ahora la ainu se lo daba y se lo tomó de un jalón, sintiéndolo seco (la bebida).

.- Tenías razón…soy débil.- le dijo ella cuando el muchacho le tocó la frente con el dedo índice después de tomarse el Martini.

.- No tiene importancia…(suspiró) oye perdón, aún no me adapto a las emociones humanas y sí, puedo percibir que estás triste.- le dijo el joven.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, tal vez tenía fiebre, tocó con atrevimiento la frente del joven de cabellos largos pero no, no tenía fiebre. La retiró apenada. La música del lugar había cambiado nuevamente a baladas, el volumen había subido nuevamente.

.- No quiero estar aquí…¿te parece si volvemos allá?- le preguntó Pilika sonrojada y refiriéndose a la banca al lado del tronco. El muchacho la observó, traía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios que ya no tenían el color del labial pero sin duda, ya no estaba tan triste. Su aura había cambiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No platicaban ahora…sólo estaban ahí donde hacía probablemente una hora y media atrás estaban. Se limitaron a que ella sólo tomara asiento nuevamente en la banca y él había tomado posición en el árbol recargado en el tronco de este, pero no dejaba de verla. Ella ni se inmutó, cerró sus ojos azules, ahora no pensaba en nada. Bueno no sabía por qué le había ayudado con el inglés…digamos que no le gustó verla triste y verla vulnerable, digo no había necesidad. Miraba de vez en cuando la fiesta que continuaba, ok, eso entonces no tendrá fin, puntualizó cuando ahora la ainu le miraba a los ojos.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Hao.

.- Nada.- bajó la vista ahora tratando de enfocarse en otro lado.

.- ¿Quieres que lo diga yo o me lo dices tú?- le dijo él entrecerrando los ojos sarcásticamente cuando ella se dio un golpe en la cabeza y se tapó la cara apenada.

.- ¡Perdón, yo sólo…!- se apenó la chica, rayos, estúpido reishii. Hao se rió leve y se acercó a la chica que se ponía nerviosa ante la cercanía del joven Asakura, se sentó al lado de ella.

.- El que mi hermano se haya casado, es por que así lo decidió él; tomó las responsabilidades de la familia por que así fue escrito por testamento y por palabra, él me perdonó, sí, pero no todos lo han hecho…maté muchas personas; por lo tanto los viejos no quisieron relacionarme, aunque no les quedó de otra, sigo siendo el hermano mayor pero hasta ahí. Y también te considero atractiva.- le dijo Hao respondiendo a todo lo que ella había pensado.

Que fue el de precisamente que ¿cómo siendo el hermano mayor de Yoh, no lo casaran entonces a él en vez de Yoh, igual con Anna, además cómo se manejarían las responsabilidades de la familia Asakura? Y con pena, pero a la vez como si no lo había notado, pues, viéndolo tan serio y tan fijo lo vio muy atractivo.

Pilika enmudeció ante todo lo dicho, ya no sabía bien en qué decir o qué pensar, tal vez lo mejor era quedarse callada. Sin embargo, sintió que de su mentón lo alzaban para hacer mirar ahora a unos ojos negros que parecían no quitar la vista de ella con mucho interés. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Se preguntó Pilika, que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar...pero en cambio Hao empezó a reírse, la ainu se separó y lo miró confundida.

.- ¿Pero qué rayos creíste?- se burlaba Hao sin contenerse a mostrarse galán pero ahora ella parecía molesta.

.- Agradecería entonces que dejaras de jugar conmigo ¡Eres un insensible!- le espetó ella molesta con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Pero al ver que Hao continuaba riéndose, se iba a levantar del lugar para ir pero le tomó la muñeca jalándola cerca de él.

.- Yo no estoy jugando con nadie, sólo me gusta que te sonrojes.- le dijo

.- Bueno pues me haces sentir incómoda, yo no estoy para entretener a nadie.- le dijo ella un tanto más molesta soltándose del chico.

.- ¿No te gusta mi compañía? Si no lo supiera, no estaríamos ni hablando, además pensaste que te iba a besar.- le dijo él.

No había donde más esconder la cara, se tapó con ambas manos sus mejillas pero ahora lo sorprendente fue que ahora sí, el joven Asakura las tomó de donde estaban y las retiró para ver su cara rojiza, estaba sonriéndole divertido aún y sencillamente, acercó su rostro al de ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios . Jamás había besado a alguien antes, muchas veces imaginó que la primera persona sería obvio Lyzerg, pero esto fue muy diferente a lo que otras veces soñó. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar abriendo sus labios, Hao sujetaba aún sus manos y continuando con el beso los colocó ahora tras su propio cuello para ahora abrazarle a ella por la cintura abriendo más el contacto para ahora pasar una húmeda lengua y masajear junto con la lengua de ella una danza que iba lenta al principio, inexperta pero que después tomó un ritmo. La sintió que aventuró una de sus manos por una mejilla de él y que después pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos aunque sin despeinar su coleta. Hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo recordar que necesitaban de él para poder vivir.

No dijeron nada, sólo la invitó a sentarse nuevamente en la banca y se quitó ahora su saco para colocarlo en los hombros de ella ofreciéndole calor. La noche iba avanzando y comenzaba a refrescar. No hubo nada más, ella miraba en nada particularmente y digamos que Hao estaba contento con lo que había pasado.

Pilika se levantó de su asiento, le llamó la atención e iba directo a donde estaba el tronco del árbol y se acomodaba mejor el saco para evitar que cayera al suelo. En lo que él se remangaba las mangas de su camisa…

.- Pídelo…y tal vez lo reconsidere.- le dijo Hao que ahora la sujetaba por los hombros para que lo mirase nuevamente a la cara.

.- Me lo dices como si dependiera de mí sin importante que yo…- le dijo alzando las cejas virando los ojos

.- En una noche pueden suceder muchas cosas, ¿no te gustaría averiguarlo?- le preguntó Hao extendiéndole una mano frente a ella.

Con timidez al principio…pero poco a poco fue extendiendo también su mano hasta tocar primero las yemas y después la mano de él, aceptando gustosa su propuesta y caminaron de vuelta hasta la fiesta donde ya algunos de los familiares se habían ido, pero no fueron precisamente a bailar o cenar. De hecho varios de los que estaban ahí presentes, conocidos o no conocidos los observaron tan cerca uno del otro, sin mencionar que ella llevaba el saco de él en sus hombros. Ahora entendía por qué Hao no se sentía bienvenido en el lugar, no era tanto si eran familiares o no, sino que ninguno de ellos parecía mostrarse gustoso con él. Comprendía cómo Hao debía sentirse en ese momento, pero él le tomó una mano y también entendió que él no necesitaba de ninguna compasión o lástima alguna: a él no le importaba. No se quisieron cruzar por en medio del salón, pasaron a uno de los extremos del lugar y se fueron hacia el vestíbulo recibiendo también miradas de extrañeza por Yoh y los demás.

.- ¡Eso significa que Pilika y Hao están juntos!- dijo un Yoh gustoso exclamando aquello en la mesa donde estaban todos los amigos y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Horo Horo.

.- ELLOS NO ESTÁN JUNTOS, SUÉLTENME, PILIKAAAAAAA.- después de pegarle a Yoh, ahora fue Anna quien le pegó a Horo Horo pues se había atrevido a pegarle a su "esposo".

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

NOTAS: pues espero les guste este primer episodio n_n me gusta la pareja como dije desde un principio

Dejen reviws n_n

Kuroidono1.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Deseo y Decepción…dos emociones que voy descubriendo en el umbral de la vida…el deseo me llena en busca de mi sed de caricias…la decepción me llena de dolor y me enseña a tener más cuidado respecto a quién le entrego mi corazón".**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo es una historia más de entretenimiento y que gusten de la pareja PilikaxHao, es una historia que se me ocurrió sencillamente. Dejen comentarios si les gusta o no. **

Capítulo 2:

Suaves y frescas corrientes de aire de la madrugada hacían que todas sus penas fueran olvidadas; su cabellera celeste meciéndose al compás del viento, cerrando sus ojos celestes, nada podía ser más tranquilo que esos momentos. Estaba feliz, ahora sentada en un parque cerca de la pensión En acompañada de quien menos se lo esperaba pero que parecía velar por su tranquilidad. Hao estaba recargado de pie en el grueso tronco de un árbol y ella en la banca, aún con los trajes de ceremonia, ¿qué horas serían?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero estaba tranquila, sin tanto ruido, sin nada que interfiera esos momentos, ya hasta se le había olvidado por qué estaba triste. Abrió los ojos para mirar la luna llena, era radiante, sublime y bella. No hay nada como interactuar con la naturaleza, algo que siempre se sintió orgullosa de ser de Hokkaido. Tanto ella como su pueblo siempre respetaban la tierra en general, y pese que aunque Horo Horo no ganara el primer lugar siendo el Shaman King para plantar flores, ella por su parte había logrado comprar semillas para una pequeña hectárea. Sonrió ante tal hecho y continuó divertida hasta que alguien tomó asiento a su derecha.

Él la miró intrigado, sabía todo lo que ella tenía por su mente, no hacía falta preguntar, y le dio gusto saber esto último pero comenzaba a aburrirse, ¿por qué continuaba con ella? Es mas ¿porqué la –prácticamente- invitó a ir con él en este paseo nocturno? Era totalmente innecesario pero había algo en ella que llenaba de interés el momento. Tal vez su cálida aura; había pocas personas con un aura tan bondadosa. ¡Je! ¡Estorbo! Pensó, pero ella seguía con aquella sonrisa, como si nada faltara en el planeta.

.- Este lugar es muy lindo.- le dijo ella murmurando y sintiendo nuevamente la brisa del viento.

Hao no mencionó nada, sólo la observaba indiferente ante todo cuando notó que la chica le entregaba el saco que le había prestado. Ya no tenía frío entonces, y se lo colocó él, no tenía muchos ánimos de andar cargando cosas.

.- ¿Qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó la ainu.

.- En nada.- le respondió él como terminando de golpe esa conversación.

.- Ah, es que te vi muy tranquilo y callado, lo siento.- se apenó leve la chica y él alzó una ceja.

.- ¿Por qué lo sientes? No me has ofendido.- le dijo él.

.- Por inercia, jeje "estoy algo nerviosa la verdad"- pensó la chica llevando una de sus manos hasta sus largos cabellos para juguetear con las ondas de su ahora peinado.

A decir verdad, se sentía también inquieta, mezclado con adrenalina y nervios, ¿qué van a hacer? ¿estará bien que anden solos por ahí de noche, mas bien madrugada? ¿Y si alguien los atacaba?

.- Nadie vendrá a atacarnos, deja de preocuparte.- le inquirió el actual Shaman King cruzado de brazos y que tenía sus párpados cerrados comenzando a relajarse.

Ella se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para hacerse entender por sí sola que no podía pasar nada malo al lado de él, nadie se atrevería, bueno no con él, pero tal vez con ella sí, y ella no era Shaman; ¿qué fue lo que repentinamente hizo como sentir enojo por ello? Tal vez por que en un tiempo lamentaba que no pudiera tener esas capacidades como su hermano y sus amigos, y mientras ellos peleaban, ella se tenía que quedar sentada a esperar el "regreso de los hombres" para aplicar lo que Anna dijo en el torneo: "sonreírles a su regreso". Se levantó de la banca.

Había olvidado todo aquello; Tamao y ella se habían quedado sentadas, no podían hacer nada. ¿Por qué piensas en todo esto Pilika Usui? No vale la pena, y lo dices como si todo aquello fuera un acto lamentable.

.- ¿Y no lo es? ¿Es lamentable?- le preguntó Hao y ella rápidamente se volteó un tanto sonrojada, esta vez no había nada que pudiese ocultar el susto que tuvo y que estaba sonrojada, ya que las luces del parque revelaban tal hecho. El joven Asakura la observaba todavía sentado en aquella banca.

.- Pues, no.- le respondió ella en voz baja. Todo ese asunto del Reishii sí que es medio molesto.

.- Ja ja ja, mucha gente lo dice, pero es inevitable y una vez que lo aprendes, te acostumbras.- le dijo Hao a Pilika quien ella volvió a sentarse en la banca.

.- ¿Una vez que lo aprendes? ¿Acaso alguien puede aprender eso del Reishii?-

Hao la observó con una sonrisa pícara—Se necesita ser Shaman primero, y muchos años de práctica, no es algo de la noche a la mañana.-

Ahora se sintió deprimirse una vez más, bueno digamos que sí le interesó más saber sobre ése tema del Reishii pero viendo que sería algo imposible en ella pues ni modo. Pasó su vista alrededor del parque, no había nadie salvo otra pareja que estaba lejos de ellos donde se estaban besando. Sintió su corazón helado, y sonrojada miró sus uñas que estaban arregladas para el día, comenzaba a sentirse incómoda aunque no negaba sentirse feliz pero la duda nuevamente te carcome Pilika.

Para todavía sentirse más apenada, su estómago emitió un sonido de hambre, sonrojada y su cara igual al de un tomate se apartó un poco del joven que reía muy parecido a Yoh en esos momentos.

.- Vamos.- le indicó el chico levantándose y ofreciéndole por tercera vez una mano que ella aceptó.

OooOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Una cafetería abierta las 24 horas que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la pensión En, y que habían varias personas consumiendo platillos ya sean pesados o ligeros. Era la primera vez que sabía de la existencia de ese café, acomodado de manera occidental pero con adornos orientales; las mesas eran de madera rústica y las sillas hacían juego con cada una de ellas, muy agradable, habían tomado asiento cerca de la ventana. Tazas de café caliente se habían puesto frente a cada uno de ellos que ni hablaban, sólo el silencio entre ellos más los murmullos de las mesas más cercanas y alejadas al mismo tiempo…observó cómo el joven tomaba la taza al cual la habían servido y tomaba tragos ligeros de su bebida.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien que le gusta el café negro?- le inquirió Hao alzando las cejas y nuevamente con esa sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro y ella negó en silencio.

Comenzó a preparar su café, 2 cucharadas de azúcar más un tanto de leche. Mezcló levemente y probó: sabía bien, el grano era fino por lo que su boca degustó pero ahora algo no la dejaba en paz.

.- Te escucho entonces.- le dijo él apoyando sus codos en la mesa con ese porte tranquilo.

.- ¿No estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Después de todo eres…eres…- no pudo continuar una vez más.

.- El Shaman King.- finalizó él victorioso.

.- ¿No pensarán mal?- le preguntó ella.

Tomó otro trago de café, esa niña sin duda era divertida, pero estaba matando la gustosa compañía con sus preguntas.

.- Me da igual lo que piense la gente, me da igual si nos vieron salir juntos; la gente siempre dirá cosas de ti a tus espaldas…¿por qué te preocupas por mi? Si a mi no me importa, tampoco debería ser para ti.-

Pilika no dijo nada, sólo se inmutó y lo observó fijamente a los ojos en silencio cuando la mesera les puso en el centro de la mesa bocadillos de pan dulce y se retiró. El shaman sonrió.

.- Ya vale, no estoy jugando contigo, aunque sí eres divertida. Deberías comer, no has comido nada desde la mañana, y apenas es joven la noche.- le dijo Hao tomando más café.

.- ¿Las 3:00 de la mañana es joven para ti?- le preguntó ella tomando una dona pequeña de chocolate y comiéndola.

.- ¡Qué mal agradecida eres Usui, mira que te saco de esa fiesta por que no querías que el inglesito te viera triste y que además te invita a cenar! Creí que querías despejarte y mira que no cualquiera tiene esa suerte como la tuya…en cualquier momento puedo llamar a mi espíritu para que te coma viva y te calcine hasta los huesos.- le miró de manera provocativa.

.- Agradezco esas atenciones, pero creo no debiste molestarte; habrá gente aquí que te conozca y pueda—se quedó callada una vez más cuando Hao se encogió de hombros.

.- Como sea.- dijo el muchacho tomando ahora él un bocado de pan también y comiendo de este de manera gustosa, después de todo era hombre y también era común que comiera tanto como Horo Horo, y Pilika lo comprobó ya que había terminado el resto de la canasta en unos cuantos minutos y pidiendo varias tazas de café.

Miró por la ventana del lugar, observando la calle iluminada de manera singular, cada 20 minutos se podía ver pasar alguien ir de un lado a otro, ¿qué no veían que era muy tarde? La gente también vive de noche, así como ellos dos, y además no había tanto problema pues era verano y vacaciones también. Suspiró largo, tomó con sumo interés el salero casi vacío y comenzó a rodarlo con una mano…

.- Funga fufu…funga fufu…- mencionó Hao en un murmullo tomando otro trago de café y Pilika le miró con la frente fruncida en signo de interrogación.

.- ¿Qué?-

.- Eso hace el tonto de Yoh cuando se aburre y también cuando se pone muy nervioso; cuando le iba a proponer a Anna se la pasó todo el día diciendo esas mentadas palabras, me daba vueltas en la cabeza y no me dejaba concentrarme.- le explicó el shaman.

.- ¿Pero por qué lo dijiste horita?-

.- Por que me recordaste a él, vamos.-le dijo Hao dejando un dinero en la mesa donde se encontraban y ella se levantó de su asiento, ya que el joven caminaba sin detenerse hasta la salida.

Salieron en dirección a la pensión, pero ¿por qué a la pensión? ¿No acababa de decir que la noche era joven? Bueno la pensión era grande, así que seguro habría lugares para platicar más cómodamente que un café, además todos estaban en la fiesta todavía. Llegaron a su destino, pasando hasta la sala donde estaba el famoso televisor de Anna, que ahora era un plasma, regalo de bodas de Len para los novios; ni hablar, Anna quedó satisfecha con el aparato.

Abrió la puerta deslizadora que daba vista hacia el patio trasero de la pensión dejando correr aire fresco. Amidamaru y Bason relajados como siempre se encontraban ahí aunque al ver la llegada de ambos chicos partieron hacia otro lado. Hao se recostó como Yoh solía hacerlo al leer sus revistas o mangas cerca de donde pasaba el viento a un lado de la ainu quien sólo estaba aburrida sentada de rodillas.

.- Deberías cambiarte ese vestido ¿no son de esos que no respiras?.- le dijo el shaman cerrando sus párpados divertido ante el comentario.

.- El vestido me queda grande.- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.

.- ¿Y eres delgada o sólo eres anoréxica?-

.- Soy delgada desde nacimiento, no soy anoréxica.-

.- Pues es lo que dicen, de las pasarelas y eso, que los diseñadores hacen que las modelos se pongan anoréxicas y no sé qué cosas.-

.- Ah, sí eso dicen, aunque no es mi caso.- le dijo ella.

Se levantó al escuchar un ruido en la cocina, y luego ver correr a Conchi y Ponchi por el pasillo, posiblemente hicieron un desastre, llegó a esta para observar que sólo un par de sartenes estaban en el suelo, los recogió colocándolos en su lugar. No entendía porqué tan rápido ya estaban en la pensión, no es que le molestara pero estaba aburrida, sólo estaban los espíritus de todos en casa. Aprovechó el momento de estar sola, ya que no había tenido tiempo para asimilar lo que pasó con Hao, se tocó la comisura de los labios sintiendo todavía ese calor…una sensación de opresión en sus labios que se mantenía fija. Su primer beso, ¿quién lo diría que fuera tan improvisado? Bueno no sabía si improvisado era la palabra que buscaba, pero sí fue algo repentino…sacado de la manga.

Se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba el joven Shaman King, era muy parecido a Yoh en esos momentos, tranquilo, con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, y esa posición poco común pero que al escuchar los pasos de ella se sentó mirando hacia el jardín trasero. Ella tomó asiento nuevamente donde había estado desde un principio y miró el cielo estrellado.

La estrella del Norte se visualizaba hermosa, pudo distinguir también a la Osa Mayor, posiblemente traería a muchos marineros a casa con su guía. Maldición nuevamente se sentía fuera de lugar ahí, enserio ¿a qué fue a la boda de Yoh y Anna? Bueno Anna se lo pidió, no podía creerlo en un principio, Anna le había pedido personalmente que fuera dama de honor en su boda, y ella aceptó, no habían tenido lo que se dice una amistad muy unida pero siempre que estaban en casa se la pasaban bien.

A diferencia de su hermano Horo, ella no estaba de acuerdo en que le gustara Lyserg, decía que era una desconcentración para su carrera como modelo; muchas casas se peleaban por ella y ella no aprovechaba por que en unas tenía que irse de la ciudad o del país y no quería estar lejos de él, ¿ahora tendría algo de valor todo aquello? ¿de verdad había estado desperdiciando todo eso? Suspiró como por enésima vez…

.- Entré a modelar por que al mismo tiempo quería probarme a mi misma y de poder realizar algo por mi propia cuenta. Independiente. Vanidad al mismo tiempo aunque se oiga egoísta; quise hacer esto, pese a las réplicas de Horo Horo. También quise que todos observaran que ya no era una niña, y que me viera también él pero creo que nunca lo vio; Anna me decía también que estudiara algo relacionado con la moda, como diseño de imagen, sólo que siempre me mantuve indecisa, cumplí una carrera técnica en nutrición pero hasta ahí, tal vez soy un caso perdido. Ah lo siento, creo que te estoy aburriendo con mi patética vida.- se llevó una mano a sus cabellos celestes y cerró los ojos apenada.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿No estás hablando de algo importante? Es tu vida, y no es que me parezca que sólo con eso te vaya a eliminar.- le dijo Hao.

.- ¿Y tú? Me sorprendió verte en la fiesta, pensé que al ser el shaman King te mantendría siempre ocupado con asuntos de los Apaches.- le dijo Pilika un tanto más abierta, aunque algo entrometida para alguien de casi 19 años.

.- ¿Qué otras cosas te gusta hacer?- le preguntó Hao ignorando por completo a la ainu.

La chica bajó su cabeza, tal vez todavía no confiaba en ella, pero no sabía si ella quería confiar en él aún…

.- Me gusta cantar.- le dijo ella feliz aunque apenada por eso, tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.- Oh, sí, la pelirosa dijo que cantabas bien, pero nunca he escuchado nada, hasta no oírte no opinaré.- dijo el chico colocando sus brazos tras la nuca y acostándose, como si fuese a dormir—Veo que aún no te animas a preguntarme tantas cosas.-

.- Lo siento soy muy curiosa.- le dijo ella apenada nuevamente y el chico se sentó para darle un ligero golpe en su frente.

.- Basta, no digas lo siento por que no me has ofendido. Pero con gusto responderé todas tus preguntas; no, no me molesta tu presencia, no me incomoda un alma tranquila y aunque no seas shaman, no quita que me parezcas divertida; basta de pensar en el inglesito que te cambió por alguien supuestamente mejor que tú, es tu vida ya te dije, tú haces de ella lo que te plazca, o muérete si quieres como mejor te parezca. Sí, he resucitado después de 500 años y valió la pena el torneo de los shamanes, finalmente obtengo el título y sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la aldea Apache pero todo a su debido tiempo. No me encargaré de las cosas de la familia, pero si Yoh me llega a pedir dinero prestado, se lo daría, es mí otra mitad, y es fuerte, así que no me incomoda.-

No sabía qué sería más rojo en esos momentos, si una luz de semáforo en rojo o ella, ya estaba muy apenada por todo, cerró los ojos, ya no podía lamentarse por que parecía que cada vez que decía "lo siento" él le iba a reprender. Y justo en medio de todo eso sintió nuevamente un calor en sus labios, el joven Asakura la estaba besando una vez más, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Por Dios; pero ¿porqué hacía todo eso? Un ligero roce de labios que duró unos cuantos segundos, un tierno roce…

.- Pareces cansada, deberías ir a dormir.- le dijo el chico pero ella estaba todavía con ojos grandes.

Definitivamente no entendía nada, pero ella atinó a negar en silencio lo que él le había dicho, ¿cómo dormir? Si iba a su habitación no podría pegar ojo alguno en toda la noche como brujilla, así que se quedó ahí. Pilika, estás siendo una imprudente. Pues igual y sí pero…¿qué era lo que ahora su corazón palpitaba?

Tan concentrada en pensamientos, ni cuenta se dio que ahora el joven Asakura yacía acostado en sus piernas apoyándose en estas a modo de almohada. Fue ahí cuando ella frunció el seño.

.- ¿Estás cómodo?- le replicó la chica con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

.- Bastante, es mejor que el suelo.- le dijo él respondiendo el juego

.- Entonces ve a dormir tú, eres el que estás acostado, no yo, además, ¿se puede saber por que me besas?- le preguntó ella apenada pero él no se movió de donde estaba, se limitó sólo a observarla.

.- ¿Ah? Pensé que te gustaba, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? Así no lo hubiera hecho.-

Ahí fue cuando la chica decidió retirarlo de sus piernas y poco le importo si era el shaman King o no pero con ella no iba a jugar, lo tumbó prácticamente y se reincorporaba para levantarse, aunque él la tomó de inmediato de las muñecas (en una posición muy incómoda).

.- Ya, ya, lo siento, no es que quiera jugar contigo. La estamos pasando bien ¿no?-

.- ¿Entonces todo esto es para pasarla bien?- le preguntó ella alzando una ceja incrédula.

.- Tú no puedes volver a esa fiesta, lo sabes, sabes qué pasaría si vuelves a ver a ese inglés bueno para nada con esa damita; estás conmigo por que no quieres estar sola y por que así lo decidiste, nadie te obligó a nada.- le respondió él sentándose como se debe mirándola fijamente en los ojos.

.- Pero sabías que la estaba pasando mal, no te importó cómo me sentía supongo, muchas gracias entonces Hao, por hacerme sentir "mejor".- le dijo ella irónicamente, comenzando a sentirse enojada y molesta cruzándose de brazos.

.- Apenas me estás conociendo y ya actúas como si fueras mi novia, sí que las mujeres son difíciles de entender y comprender.-

.- Tú lo has dicho; apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero tampoco estás poniendo mucho de tu parte, yo soy la que ha hablado de su vida, y eso sin la necesidad de que me leas mis pensamientos, lo he dicho abiertamente. Ok, ya basta, me voy.- dijo ella levantándose.

.- Estás molesta por que te quité tu primer beso ¿no? Lo siento no pensé que te había quitado algo con demasiado valor sentimental, pero puedes hacer como que nada pasó, y ya.- le inquirió como si solucionara ese problema en segundos y ella lo volteó a ver.

.- Y cada vez me convenzo más de que eres un insensible, me da pena tu caso.- le dijo ella.

Él comenzó a carcajear ante esto y se levantó para estar a la altura de ella, acercándose lentamente, había olvidado que estaban solos, ay ya no sabía si era buena idea estar en la pensión sin nadie a su alrededor.

.- Pues yo no pensaba hacer nada estando solos, sí que eres malpensada, ¿qué, ahora piensas que te voy a violar?- le preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

.- Ya deja de leer mi mente.- dijo ella tapándose la cabeza, quería golpear algo pronto.

.- Es inevitable, ya te dije, ¿y qué te hace pensar que no tengo sentimientos? Todos ustedes son un caso perdido, enserio llegué a pensar que podrías entender un poco la solidaridad de que no es fácil "adaptarse" así como así a la vida diaria, ustedes no les quedó más de otra que continuar su vida, en lo que yo tuve que afrontarme a todo al mismo tiempo.- le dijo él.

¿De modo que tiene sentimientos? Se preguntó ella incrédula a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

.- Sí, tengo sentimientos, me rodea muy seguido la ambición, podría hacer un mundo ideal para que sólo lo habiten los shamanes, pero ya no me interesa en absoluto, he cambiado mis perspectivas, mejoraré el mundo de otra manera. ¿Quieres pruebas? ¿Qué deseas? O más bien ¿qué desean? ¿Un campo de flores? Puedo dárselos en segundos, con tal de que me dejen de apuntar, de decir que sigo siendo un demonio, o que no tengo sentimientos y que todo me vale en la vida.- le dijo el muchacho.

.- Ay lo siento por ti, no pensé que fueras un sentido.- le dijo Pilika aventurándose a burlarse de él lo cual él la tomó desprevenida de la cintura asustándola un poco.

.- No estoy sentido; soy el Shaman King…les guste o no…no te estoy diciendo tampoco que estaré a su disposición para que me sigan o me sean fieles, total ustedes saben lo que hacen.- la soltó al verla impactada.

.- Pero si acabas de ofrecerme—la interrumpió.

.- Dije pruebas…para demostrar también mi posición…no para buscar aliados. Tú decides si estás conmigo o no, pero estoy cansado de que la gente me tenga miedo, lo cual es natural. Entonces témanme, algún día lo creeré que soy un ser despiadado que no le interesa nada en este planeta y terminaré por destruirlo por completo.- mencionó dando la espalda a la chica entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ella, no lo sabía…no sabía lo mal que debía estarla pasando el joven Asakura, lo estaba juzgando mal desde un principio, no sólo ella, sino todos, "no es un chico malo, sólo quiere ser aceptado". Pensó aunque no pudo divisar que el joven traía una sonrisa de lado ya que había leído lo que por su mente pasaba en esos momentos. Pilika se acercó hasta donde estaba el muchacho quien salió al jardín estirando los brazos y la observó llegar, traía la duda carcomiéndole otra vez, pero se atrevió a llegar directamente hasta sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo, lo cual le sorprendió mucho a Hao.

.- Lo siento, y esta vez lo digo enserio, no quise burlarme de ti. No lo sabía.-

.- No importa.- se encogió de hombros el chico.

Se separó de él y lo miró nuevamente a esos ojos negros como la noche, su respiración estaba bastante cerca de la de ella, que la incitó a probar nuevamente aquel dulce sabor, que era único y especial.

OoOoOoOooO__

_**Pilika POV **_

Me atreví esta vez a besarle, aunque soy novata, jamás había pasado esto, de seguro piensa que soy una payasa, pero me correspondes, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿por qué está sucediendo todo esto? Indudablemente en una noche pueden pasar tantas cosas pero jamás pensó en esta como una de ellas. Apenas se conocen y me siento dichosa.

Pero debo admitir que me atrae, me atrae desde que lo vi en aquél árbol, lo mucho que ha cambiado, su larga cabellera atada en esa coleta y vestido de esta manera haciéndolo ver elegante y con porte. Los besos y las caricias no parecen ser suficientes, quiero más de ti. ¿Qué tienes que me pareces tan atractivo? Seguro leyó mi mente cuando siento un ardor que corre por mi cuerpo, por mi espina dorsal cuando sujetas firmemente mi espalda y un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago. Estoy dispuesta a ti pero…tengo miedo. Me separo al darme cuenta de aquello y comienzas a besarme ocultando tu rostro en mi cuello.

No quiero causarte problemas. Estoy triste, estoy decepcionada de mi primer amor y posiblemente hago mal en aceptar todo esto, ya no sé si estoy jugando o si es el deseo el que me invade, nunca había tenido tantas emociones encontradas, no hagamos una locura.

Dejas de besarme y tomas varios mechones de mis cabellos aspirando su aroma, tus párpados se cierran indicando que te agrada el olor a jazmines que rocié de mi perfume, dura horas ese perfume, sonrío y observas mi rostro con detalle y tu mano suelta mis cabellos y apoyas tu mano en mi mejilla. Tus ojos me observan, el negro de tus ojos azabache.

_**Hao POV**_

Ahora ella me besa, sonrió para mis adentros, era dulce y delicada, me recuerdas un poco a mi primera esposa, tal vez por eso sentía un gran respeto hacia ti. Lo que parecía primero un juego termino por caer en él, no lo había pensado, ni fue planeado, sólo se dio, y pareces a gusto estando conmigo, parecía que por primera vez encontraba a alguien (además de Anna) que no me teme con el simple hecho de verle al rostro.

¿Qué más habría en Pilika Usui que le atraía? ¿Diversión?

No lo sabía, sin duda estaba disfrutando de aquél momento, no recordaba ver a alguien con tanta pasión y entrega, aunque por dentro admitía que esto podría llevarle a serios problemas no sólo en la pensión sino también en la aldea, no le importó, iba a aprovechar el momento, ella le incitaba a más, parecía no ser suficiente los besos, ni las caricias, ¿qué tiene esta chica que se sentía loco? ¿su aroma? ¿su inocencia? ¿su entrega?

Sus brazos pasan por mi cuello forzándome a abrazarla por la espalda y recorrer con una mano su blanca espalda, su piel es como de seda misma, digna de ella, ¿así serán las chicas de Hokkaido o sólo así eres tú? Leo tu mente, sientes un ardor en tu cuerpo que te llena por todo el cuerpo, sonrío ante el hecho de tu inocencia, es demasiada ingenua para ser real pero, realmente eres bella, me sorprende lo bien que te sientes. Lo bien que aprendes y lo bien que besas. Te separas de mis labios pero estoy tan insatisfecho contigo ¿me dejarás así? Beso con ternura tu cuello depositando varios besos en él. Pareces confundida, sí, lo sé.

Tienes miedo de llegar tan lejos, en cierta manera maldigo el nombre de Lyserg Diethel que todavía causa estragos en ti, haciéndote parecer loca y desesperada. Ya veo, te sientes mal aún, y sientes que estás jugando con todo esto, pero tampoco te culpo, sé lo que es dejarse llevar por el deseo pero tienes miedo de causarme problemas, pero no me interesa meterme en problemas.

¿De qué locura hablas? Me has dejado en duda, ¿acaso no sabes que esos pensamientos pueden parecer eróticos? Dejo de besarte el cuello y paso a tomar varios mechones de tu hermosa cabellera celeste, un aroma en particular hace que aspire fuertemente esos mechones. Jazmines. Sin duda eres una bella flor. Pareces feliz por esto, una dulce flor. Tomo una de tus mejillas mirando fijamente tus ojos celestes, únicos.

Tranquila, no te haré daño, nadie me había brindado tal compañía, siempre que alguien me veía huía temeroso por su vida, pensando que podrían molestarme.

Quiero que dejes de pensar en ese inglés, quiero quitártelo de tu cabeza. Extrañamente me siento ahora posesivo contigo, y me nace cierto orgullo al pensarlo, ¿quién lo diría? El shaman King con esta niña…No, niña no, mujer. Es una lástima que no sea un shaman, seguro sería muy fuerte.

Si ella entrenaba tanto a su hermano, no me imagino cómo entrenaría ella por sí sola. Ahora piensas en qué tanto estoy pensando, te sorprendería saber lo mucho que te estoy deseando. Maldición, no quiero asustarte. Te suelto tratando de calmar mis hormonas, estúpidas hormonas humanas, pero he llegado a vivir con eso.

Ahora piensas en que hiciste algo malo, reí por unos segundos y te tomo nuevamente de tu diminuta cintura.

_**Pilika POV**_

Me observas fijamente a los ojos, posiblemente leas mi mente, pero no sé si estés escuchando mi corazón, late a mil por hora, tanto que se me va a salir. ¿Qué tanto estás pensando? Estás sumido mirándome pero no dices nada, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Me sueltas sin decirme, ¿acaso hice algo malo? Rió, seguro me "escuchó" y me vuelves a sujetar por la cintura asegurándote de no dejarme escapatoria. ¡Qué cruel eres! Mira qué leerme la mente cada vez cuando algo pasa por esta.

.- Me atraes.- fue lo único que le dijo él en un tono de voz débil lo cual a ella le llamó la atención.

No entendía qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.

.- Digo la verdad, me atraes. Pero te comprendo, será mejor que vayas a descansar, es tarde y pronto llegarán todos, no querrás que te vean así ¿o sí?- le dijo Hao cerrando sus párpados.

.- Pero yo—interrumpida.

.- Hablaremos después…vamos.- le dijo Hao tomándola de una mano orientándola de vuelta a la pensión.

Subieron por las escaleras y frente a la puerta de la habitación correspondiente de la chica, ella se viró y lo observó a los ojos.

.- Gracias por todo.- le dijo ella.

.- Descansa preciosa.- le dio un beso en la frente, y la chica se adentró al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta, con su corazón palpitando rápido, cerró sus ojos, tocándose los labios otra vez, sensaciones nuevas, ¿acaso le estaba gustando? Feliz, insegura pero feliz, se había quitado su vestido colocándose la pijama. No sabía si podría dormir con tanto que pasó. Pilika, no seas estúpida, tienes una nueva oportunidad frente a tus ojos. No la desperdicies, si él te está dando indicios, lo mejor es corresponderle ¿no? Feliz se recostó en su cama, pensando en ese chico de ojos oscuros y cabellera castaña.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos escuchó que todos habían llegado a la pensión, escuchó las risas, los ruidos y todo pero ignoró por completo todo aquello para concentrarse en el shaman que ahora le interesaba. Mañana seguro será un grandioso día. Quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sonido de un timbre conocido por ella la había despertado de golpe, se paró de inmediato buscándolo como loca, y cuando finalmente encontró el móvil respondió a la llamada.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó agudo después de unos segundos, entrando rápido a su armario y saliendo con un conjunto de jeans y una blusa de tirantes negra y su cabellera la había cepillado, que aún conservaba sus caireles.

Bajó encontrándose con que todos estaban despiertos en la cocina platicando animadamente de la boda, algunos con ojeras pero felices, vio a Tamao que llegaba con una bandeja de pan tostado y lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa. Algunos ya bañados y otros conservaban la ropa de la fiesta.

.- ¡HOLA, ADIOS YA ME VOY GRACIAS!- dijo en general tomando una tostada yendo en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

.- Señorita Pilika, ¿está bien?- le dijo Tamao preocupada pero la ainu se dirigió hasta la salida sin hacerle mucho caso dando un portazo.

.- Seguro se le pegaron las sábanas y tenía trabajo.- dijo Horo Horo riéndose preparando una tostada.

.- No es motivo para burlarse Horokeu.- le reprendió la pelirosa y el ainu se puso frío.

.- ¿Trabajo?- le preguntó Lyserg quien muy interesado volteó a ver a Horo Horo.

.- Es modelo de una agencia bien acá, tú sabes, bien nice.- le dijo el ainu.

.- Y le va muy bien.- dijo Yoh contento.

.- ¿Y cómo no? La chamaca es bonita, es muy linda tu hermana.- dijo Ryu a Horo Horo quien sonrió orgulloso, como si él tuviera algo que ver.

El inglés quedó con una ceja alzada, no sabía que la chica era modelo, Yoh miró a la puerta de la cocina y entraba su hermano mayor con pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camisa tejida de color beige de manga corta, descalzo y con un collar similar al suyo con su cabellera atada a una coleta baja.

.- Buenos días joven Hao, ¿gusta una tostada?- le preguntó Tamao con amabilidad aunque temerosa por que Horo Horo no dijera nada inapropiado.

.- No, lo de siempre.- le dijo el shaman mientras un par de miradas se le clavaban en su espalda que hizo que volteara con cierta sonrisa. ¡Qué ironía!

La pelirosa se puso a hacer lo que le había indicado el otro joven Asakura, que era café negro, siempre tomaba varias tazas temprano en la mañana y él se disponía a tomar asiento al lado de su hermano, Horo Horo fue el primero en hablar, era de suponerse.

.- ¿A dónde fueron mi hermana y tú anoche? Responde.- le dijo Horo Horo pero se contuvo a no tirársele encima. Pero el shaman King ni se inmutó ante eso, tenía también otra mirada mucho más potente hacia su persona y era de color verde lo cual le dio bastante risa.

.- Mejor dedícate a tu vida, y no me molestes.- le dijo Hao mientras Yoh tenía una gota en de sudor en la cabeza.

.- Hao…- susurró Yoh preocupado, Tamao le entregó la taza.

.- Si le hiciste algo, te las verás conmigo.- dijo Horo Horo y Kororo se puso también tras él asintiendo murmurando un "Koro" molesto.

.- No hice nada que ella no quisiera.- dijo Hao victorioso mientras todos se ponían en blanco, Horo Horo iba a echársele encima cuando Ren lo detuvo.

.- Tranquilos, mi hermano sólo está jugando…¿verdad Hao?- dijo Yoh con otra gota en la cabeza, esperando también que todo aquello dicho haya sido mentira.

.- ¡Qué aguafiestas eres Yoh! Me estaba divirtiendo.- dijo el rey de los shamanes abriéndose un poco más y aceptando finalmente una tostada del centro de la mesa.

.- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó Anna entrando y sentándose al lado de Yoh.

.- Oye Tanma, pásame la mermelada.- le dijo Hao ignorando a la rubia y el pequeño se molestó.

.- ¡Es Manta, no Tanma!- le recriminó el chico pasándole el frasco.

.- Sí, eso.- después de untar la mermelada en la tostada y tomando su taza de café, corrió nuevamente la puerta deslizadora yendo hacia otro de los jardines de la pensión y salió para terminar ahí su desayuno.

.- No me simpatiza.- dijo Chocolove mirando a Yoh.

.- Chicos, denle una oportunidad, les aseguro que Hao es inofensivo.- dijo Yoh

.- Le está costando mucho adaptarse a tanta gente que lo odia.- dijo Anna con una mirada seria e Yoh se pasó una mano tras la nuca apenado.

.- Pues no quiero que esté cerca de mi hermana.- le advirtió Horo Horo.

.- ¡De ser necesario le echo a Mic también!- le dijo Chocolove apoyando al ainu.

.- También Tokagero podría ayudar.- dijo Ryu mientras su espíritu acompañante comenzó a balbucear algo como "¿y yo por qué? Mejor tú"

.- Ya, ya, no va a pasar nada, además Hao tiene que irse pronto a Norte América.- explicó Yoh

.- ¡Que se largue de una vez!- mencionó Lyserg con una sonrisa; Horo Horo lo volteó a ver y con lágrimas en los ojos…

.- Gracias Lyserg, tú como siempre tan buenmozo, con razón a mi hermana le gustas.- dijo Horo Horo y el joven inglés sólo quedó con una sonrisa.

Lyserg se le iba a caer el vaso con el que estaba bebiendo su chocolate al escuchar aquella noticia impactándolo un poco, ¿qué? Se sintió un tanto nervioso pero justo cuando iba a decir algo volvió a entrar el otro Asakura a la casa.

.- ¿Irás a caminar?- le preguntó Yoh a su hermano.

.- Sí, nomás hablan estupideces.- dijo Hao dejando a los presentes molestos que iban a replicar pero Yoh los consiguió calmarlos una vez más y Anna se levantó de su asiento siguiendo el camino por donde el shaman King había ido.

OoOoOooOoOoO

.- Así que me seguiste.- le dijo Hao a Anna en la puerta de su habitación.

.- Hao, debes decirle a Pilika…y pronto.- le dijo la esposa de su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

.- ¿Decirle? ¿Qué debo decirle?- le dijo él haciéndose el inocente, bueno le gustaba ver a Anna molesta, era divertido.

.- Que pronto te irás a Norte América por que tienes que elegir esposa.- le dijo ella.

.- Ah eso…no tiene por qué saberlo.- le musitó el joven como si nada adentrándose a su cuarto pues iba a cambiarse de ropa.

.- Sería mejor que le dijeras antes de lastimarla, ¿o acaso a ti te gustaría que te hicieran eso?-

.- Aaaah el amor es algo de lo que no se puede explicar, ¿cómo decirlo? Es…absurdo. ¿Qué te importa a ti? Que yo sepa no son tan amigas, además soy el shaman King, ¿o qué? ¿Pretendes decirme que prefieres ahora al inglés que yo?- le dijo él en una sonrisa.

.-Por lo menos el inglesito no le metería ideas en la cabeza; y si tu deber como Shaman King es otro, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete.-

Anna se fue de la habitación dejando al rey sólo, suspiró dando un golpe después en la pared. Tenía razón. Lo siento Pilika…de verdad me gustas, bueno, hay trabajo qué hacer. Y para ello debía iniciar pronto.

Fin del 2do capítulo.

Notas: waaaaaaaaaaaa no pensé escribir tanto para este fic, pero me está gustando poner algo que no tenga tanta relación a la serie, me refiero a que me gusta que haya drama y romance, y soy feliz n_n

Tengo varios finales, pero acepto críticas, comentarios, ¿sugerencias? Díganme!

Espero les guste. No dejen de leer Bailando con los Espíritus.

*La Reyna: pues me encantaría tener tu correo nena pero en fanfiction . net no puedes poner correos ni otros links por que lo tiene restringido así que no tengo cómo decirte de los nuevos capítulos, lo siento. ¿Tienes cuenta? Para agregarte por ahí.

Kuroidono1


End file.
